Kurou
| birthday = September 18 | age = 24 | gender = Male | height = 5'8" | weight = 178 lbs | eyes = Green | hair = Brown | blood type = AB- | affiliation = | previous affiliation = | occupation = Criminal | previous occupation = | team = None | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = | marital status = Single | relatives = Unknown | education = Private Lessons (Father) | status = Active | signature skill = Ketsurui }} Kurou (クロウ, Crow) is a born in an unnamed country, somewhere near the Red Sea, but originating from Japanese parents. Because his parents were killed when he was a kid, he was forced to live on the streets, and eventually ended up in a criminal organization. Necause the civil war that had taken his parents' life and the consequences of his own criminal actions had made the situation in his own country to risky for him, he eventually migrated to Japan, to , the birthplace of his parents. An unforeseen accident involving a then caused Kurou to develop his own powers, although the exact circumstances are not elaborated upon. Appearance Personality Background Equipment Katana: Kurou carries with him a katana which his father passed down to him. It possesses no inherent special abilities, but it's noted to be a sword of superior craftsmanship, being very sturdy and sharp, even when compared to . The hilt itself is richly ornamented, and possesses a rather unusual shape which does provide an extra grip. In the Human World, Kurou usually hides it beneath his clothes to avoid ruckus, but carried it at his waist while he was in the , as it isn't uncommon for one to possess a blade there. Powers & Abilities Spiritual Awareness: Even as a child, Kurou had the ability to see souls and other spiritual beings. Due the massive number of deaths within his country during the civil war, he learned to trust the death and befriended them, causing other people to avoid him. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Kurou's skill in wielding the sword is tremendous, and he has even devised his own style during his lifetime. His abilities are at least on par with the captains, which is really impressive for a human. He could overpower a mob of gun-wielding gangsters in a quick sees of movements, at such a speed the victims couldn't register his movements. He could slash through an Arrancar's fortified with little effort, during his involuntary trip to . Great Spiritual Power: For a human, Kurou possesses a remarkable amount of . He's capable of residing in the immediate vicinity of the clash of two extremely powerful shinigami without breaking a sweat. By flowing his spiritual power through his katana, he can allow it to cut through metal and stone almost effortlessly. He seems to have great proficiency in hiding his spiritual power from other spiritual beings, so he can appear as a normal Human being. Enhanced Speed: Kurou has shown the ability to move at -level speed, although an observing noted that there wasn't any disturbance in the spiritual particles around Kurou, implying he didn't use any technique of such kind. Using this speed, he could defeat all of his human opponents during battle almost instantly. Ketsurui Ketsurui (血涙, Tears of Blood): Kurou's spiritual power manifests upon activation as an unusual, windmill-like pattern in his eyes, while his sclera become completely red. This formation in the eyes is accompanied by gathering blood within the corners of his eyes, which flows down his face in a literal manifestation of the name of the ability. The blood then evaporates, signifying the true activation of Ketsurui's powers. Initially, Kurou held no control over these powers, and they activated automatically when he was in times of need, or when he was experiencing very strong emotions such as anger, sadness or fear. Taking his time to control these abilities, he eventually mastered them, yet promised not to use them only when he was in great danger. It seems that normal humans cannot notice the change in eye pattern, nor the appearance of the blood. In general, Ketsurui grants Kurou an enormous boost in his physical abilities, and some special techniques. The exact nature of these techniques is still unexplained. When his powers activate, Kurou's vision changes to one colored in red and yellow, with some additions of green. This doesn't seem hinder him, and even allows him to look further than normal humans. :Enhanced Speed: Kurou receives an enormous boost in his speed when Ketsurui is activated. While battling a machine gun-wielding opponent, he could casually flick away the bullets with his finger and appear with his blade on his opponent's shoulder before the latter was even able to see Kurou had moved. Opponents are commonly completely unaware of his position while fighting in this state. In Kurou's eyes, the world moves so slowly he could calmly walk through multiple duels that separated him and his opponent, to the point he pushed aside the blades standing in his way casually, like leaves hanging in his way and slashed down the aforementioned opponent before he could even comprehend Kurou's course of actions. :Enhanced Strength: Simply by letting his sword hang by his side, he could slice down trees, enemies and even whole buildings in his way. The sheer force of his strike was able to tear open the ground he and his opponent were standing on, even when the strike was blocked. Even when launched from an incredibly short distance, his punches can throw the victim miles away, whilst crashing through several buildings. His bare hands are able to rip through flesh and bone, and he can easily lift and crush a man by his throat with one hand, with both of his arms at the same time. :Regeneration: After being slashed across the midsection, Kurou could still stand up (although with notable effort), and the wound had been healed only minutes later. It seems that as long as the affected body part is still attached to his body as a whole, it can reattach and heal itself. :*'Ichinen' (一念, Determined Purpose): Kurou's body begins to glow in a white hue, as he places his sword horizontally in front of him. He then gently moves his hand among the length of the blade, while stating the name of the technique. As he grips the handle once again with this hand, literally everything around him in a range of 15 meters is slashed in half horizontally, following the position of Kurou's blade. Kurou later explained this technique works by binding himself to nothing but the three physical dimensions for an incredibly short period of time, thus negating the effects of the fourth and above on him. This allows him to appear everywhere he wants in the moment of the technique's execution, while negating the limitations of time. he technique does seem to take a heavy toll on his body, though. Trivia Category:Characters